


Beginning of the end

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: Pro Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Death, Drugs, Established Relationship, M/M, They were married, ambrollins - Freeform, until I decided to kill someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things got taken way too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the end

Too far. Dean had finally taken things too fucking far. Now Seth found himself holding his dying husband's hand, trying not to throw a fit. Seth had told him time in and time out not to do drugs. But Dean always shot back that he was a responsible adult; he knew what he was doing.

So much for that.

They'd had a fight. Seth had stormed out after Dean tried getting physical. It had happened before, so Seth had no reason to come home to find Dean pumped full of heroin. 

Walking in at 3 AM after a killer run, Seth didn't find Dean on the couch. That was the first warning sign. Dean never slept in a bed by himself. Vaguely concerned, Seth called out into the darkness.

Everything after that was a total blur to Seth. Finding Dean. Panicing. Calling 911. Apologizing. Crying. 

Being mad

Hating _Dean_

Hating _himself_

More crying.

Seth clutched at Dean's hand, trying to blink back a fresh wave of tears. "Please, baby. I didn't mean it... I will always love you... please Dean. I need you," he was sobbing into Dean's chest now. "I need you so fucking much. Don't do this to me." 

Try as he might, he couldn't stop hysterically sobbing as he clung to Dean's limp body. 

He didn't notice Dean flat lining, didn't remember doctors and nurses rushing around him, didn't even remember himself being dragged away. And he certainly didn't remember a glum looking doctor telling him the love of his life had just died. 

He didn't remember anything about it. He didn't remember finding Dean either. 

Looking back now, Seth realized there were only two points in his life that he can't remember: The beginning of the end and the end. 

The end of his sanity.

The end of anything good in his life. 

The end of his time with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own WWE or those pretty boys and none of this is real. Also, I'm going straight to hell for this fic. Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
